Ultimate Custom Night
:Você está procurando pelo jogo troll? Principal = é o oitavo lançamento oficial da franquia Five Nights at Freddy's, produzido por Scott Cawthon. Este jogo é a clássica "Noite Customizável", presente em vários jogos da franquia, porém conta com mais de 50 personagens diferentes e desafios bem mais difíceis. Sua data de lançamento foi em 27 de Junho de 2018. Sinopse Bem-vindo ao compilado supremo de FNaF, onde você será mais uma vez preso sozinho em um escritório para se defender de animatrônicos assassinos! Apresentando 50 personagens selecionáveis dos outros sete jogos Five Nights at Freddy's, as opções de customização são quase infinitas. Misture e ligue qualquer seleção de personagens que você desejar, defina suas dificuldades dentre 0-20, então vá direto à ação! Da sua mesa do escritório, você precisará cuidar de duas portas, duas ventilações, além de duas tubulações, todas que levam diretamente ao seu escritório. Desta vez você terá que administrar outras ferramentas se quiser completar os desafios supremos, como um aquecedor, A/C, uma caixinha de música global, um gerador de energia, e mais. Como se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, você também precisará armadilhas de laser na ventilação, coletar Faz-Coins, comprar itens no canto das premiações, e como sempre, ficar de olho em não apenas uma, mas duas cortinas na Enseada do Pirata! Outras características incluem: * Menu de desafios incluindo dezesseis desafios temáticos. * Dublagens de favoritos que retornaram, além de novos integrantes da franquia. * Skins de escritório desbloqueáveis! * Cutscenes desbloqueáveis! Trailer No dia 09 de Junho de 2018, o trailer da UCN foi lançado por Scott no Steam. Assista agora ao trailer: thumb|center|500 px Processo de criação da UCN Programação de Personagens Scott anunciou que iria começar a trabalhar na I.A. dos animatrônicos e iria manter os fãs da série informados sobre como o progresso no jogo estava indo. Assim, ele criou uma postagem na página do jogo no Steam''Nota de Scott no Steam'' sobre programação de animatrônicos para a UCN, que adicionalmente revelava alguns detalhes sobre como os personagens se comportam e sobre como eles seriam diferentes dos jogos anteriores. Testes-Beta Após postar o comportamento do último personagem que faltava, Scott criou outra postagem na página do jogo no Steam A música que toca no menu da customização. Arquivo:Música_do_Menu_da_Customização_(UCN).oga Curiosidades *A postagem de Scott no Steam sobre o progresso de criação da I.A. dos animatrônicos também revelou alguns detalhes pedidos pelo fandom de FNaF há tempos, como o gênero de alguns animatrônicos. **Vale ressaltar que Mangle continua com seu gênero indefinido, bem como The Puppet. *No dia 1º de Abril de 2018, Scott lançou uma imagem de progresso falsa juntamente com novas descrições no post do Steam, também falsas. Tudo isso fazia parte de uma "trollagem de 1º de Abril". **A imagem de progresso estava preenchida em 62%. No dia seguinte, Scott a substituiu pela imagem de 58%. **As descrições postadas eram de Nightmare Freddy, Foxy e do Cara do Telefone. Essas descrições faziam referências a famosas teorias elaboradas pelo fandom de FNaF. *** A descrição de Nightmare Freddy falava que o personagem estaria com um despertador e que o jogador deveria pressionar um botão para acordar durante 10 segundos, e depois voltar a dormir e continuar a noite. Isso faz referência à teoria de que Five Nights at Freddy's 4 é, na verdade, um sonho. *** A descrição de Foxy mostrava que o personagem ajudaria o jogador caso ele precisasse, fazendo referência à teoria de que Foxy é do bem. *** Em uma parte da descrição do Cara do Telefone diz que "ele não ativará se Springtrap estiver na ventilação, porque ele não pode estar em dois locais ao mesmo tempo", fazendo referência à teoria de que o Cara do Telefone e Purple Man são as mesmas pessoas. * Este é o primeiro jogo da franquia a ter um trailer onde gameplays de YouTubers aparecem. * Nos primeiros teasers do jogo, Adventure Endo 01 e Candy Cadet apareciam dentre os personagens customizáveis. Entretanto, um tempo depois, eles foram removidos. ** Candy Cadet ainda aparece como decoração em uma das skins de escritório. * Alguns YouTubers conseguiram vencer o modo 50/20 do jogo. O primeiro a conseguir este feito foi o YouTuber Rhemery, em uma livestream que durou aproximadamente 11 horas e meia. Scott fez um post no Steam em que parabenizou todos os YouTubers que conseguiram vencer o modo 50/20. ** O primeiro YouTuber brasileiro a conseguir vencer o modo 50/20 foi o YouTuber MrGuinas, que inclusive é citado no post de Scott. Você pode acompanhar a gameplay dele aqui. *''Ultimate Custom Night'' é um dos jogos onde o ícone não mostra nenhum homólogo de Freddy Fazbear, em vez disso usa Nightmarionne. **O mesmo acontece em Five Nights at Freddy's 3 onde o ícone é Springtrap. Referências |-|Personagens = Diferentemente dos outros jogos lançados na franquia FNaF, os personagens da UCN tiveram suas descrições lançadas com antecedência por Scott através do Steam''Nota de Scott no Steam'' sobre programação de animatrônicos para a UCN. Esta lista adicionava gradativamente a descrição de cada um dos animatrônicos, de acordo com os teasers que Scott lançava em seu website. Aqui está uma lista com a descrição de cada um deles segundo lançada por Scott no Steam. A lista foi reorganizada de acordo com a ordem em que os animatrônicos foram apresentados (mais especificamente, a ordem de seus jogos). Além disso, há 5 animatrônicos que não tiveram suas descrições reveladas através da lista de Scott, portanto, eles terão uma breve descrição aqui para facilitar a divulgação dessa informação. *'Freddy Fazbear': Ele se aproxima pelo corredor esquerdo, emergindo da escuridão e progredindo por estágios em direção à porta. Observe-o no monitor e feche a porta quando ele estiver no corredor para fazer com que ele retorne. Ele se move mais rápido conforme o prédio fica mais quente, então o jogador vai precisar fazer com que ele fique na temperatura de 60 graus sempre que for possível. *'Bonnie': O pobre Bonnie foi forçado a compartilhar um espaço apertado com outro animatrônico, Foxy, e ficou bem chateado com isso. Estes dois irão se revezar para abrir a cortina, mas enquanto Foxy irá se esconder quando visto pela câmera, Bonnie fará o contrário, e irá ficar mais agitado. Se Bonnie estiver olhando para fora da cortina quando o jogador visualizar a Pirate’s Cove, ele irá pegar esta oportunidade para piscar seus olhos ofuscantes e bagunçar as câmeras, todas elas, por um período significativo de tempo. Obviamente, perder a habilidade de utilizar as câmeras por tanto tempo assim será provavelmente uma sentença de morte. A única forma de saber quem está ativo olhando para fora da Pirate’s Cove é observar uma pequena estatueta na sua mesa. Esta estatueta irá mudar de Foxy para Bonnie dependendo de quem está ativo na Pirate’s Cove. Não prestar atenção a este detalhe e, assim, olhar (ou não olhar) para a Pirate’s Cove na hora errada pode custar a rodada do jogador. *'Chica': Ela fica na cozinha, sendo genericamente desastrada e derrubando várias vasilhas e panelas. Na Custom Night, a cozinha também é onde a caixa de música fica, e apesar de Chica não ligar se a caixa de música está tocando algo ou não, ela pode ficar entediada com a música escolhida. Enquanto o jogador conseguir escutar as vasilhas e panelas, Chica está contente. Se ela parar de fazer barulho, entretanto, então ela ficou enjoada de escutar tal música, e o jogador terá um curto período de tempo para mudá-la. Não fique muito animado para mudar as músicas, porém, porque se a música for mudada enquanto Chica está feliz, então ela irá sair da cozinha para ir pegar o jogador. A partir do momento em que ela sair da cozinha, não há como fazê-la voltar. *'Foxy': Ele habita a Pirate’s Cove junto com Bonnie, e enquanto o jogador não deveria olhar a Pirate’s Cove enquanto Bonnie está ativo, é uma necessidade quando Foxy está. Foxy irá gradualmente sair do local se o jogador não checá-lo regularmente, e quando ele sair, não há como trazê-lo de volta. Ele também tem um novo truque em sua manga para entrar no escritório: ele adentra por partes. Ele irá encontrar qualquer vulnerabilidade no escritório e irá deslizar partes de si mesmo (braços, pernas, cabeça, torso) por qualquer ventilação ou porta aberta, até que todos os seus fragmentos estejam dentro. Assim que entrar, ele esperará que o jogador levante o monitor antes de se juntar e dar um susto no jogador. *'Toy Freddy': Relaxe, Toy Freddy está aposentado. Ele fica sentado na sala de Parts and Service jogando video games em sua televisão de tela grande. Que jogo ele está jogando? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, é claro. O problema é que Toy Freddy nunca foi bom com jogos, e se ele perder seu jogo, ele irá provavelmente culpar o jogador por isso. Cheque a câmera da Parts and Service para ver como ele está indo. Em Five Night With Mr. Hugs, há três formas de entrar no escritório e apenas uma porta pode ser fechada por vez. Clique nas câmeras no monitor de Toy Freddy, então se assegure de que a porta apropriada está fechada para que Mr. Hugs não entre no escritório. Se o jogador checar Toy Freddy e vir GAME OVER escrito em sua tela, significa que Mr. Hugs já o assustou, e agora Toy Freddy está a caminho de dar um jumpscare no jogador. Uma vez que Toy Freddy tenha sido assustado, não há como acalmá-lo, e o jogador não terá mais como se salvar. *'Toy Bonnie': Ele entra por uma escotilha à direita do jogador. Não há como prevenir que ele entre no escritório do jogador. A única defesa contra ele é colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para enganá-lo. Olhar diretamente para ele irá aumentar efetividade da máscara, fazendo com que ele vá embora um pouco mais rápido. *'Toy Chica': Ela se esgueira para dentro através de um alçapão à esquerda, e assim como Toy Bonnie, não há nenhuma maneira de impedi-la de entrar no escritório. A única defesa do jogador é equipar a máscara de Freddy Fazbear para enganá-la. Toy Chica é mais rápida que Toy Bonnie e irá invadir o escritório com mais frequência; entretanto, ela é facilmente enganada pela máscara, especialmente quando se olha diretamente para ela. *'Mangle': Mangle faz o seu caminho pelo sistema de ventilação, mas, diferentemente dos outros animatrônicos na ventilação, quando ele chega no duto que leva para o seu escritório, ele nunca sairá, e irá entrar no seu escritório no momento em que a porta da ventilação abrir. A única maneira de pará-la é fechar a abertura da ventilação, que pode somente ser ativada em um lugar por vez, o que força você a vigiar a localização de Mangle na ventilação para garantir que a abertura da ventilação correta esteja fechada. Uma vez no seu escritório, Mangle irá se pendurar no teto, criando sons perturbadores antes de eventualmente se soltar para atacar você. *'Balloon Boy': Ele tentará se esgueirar pela abertura lateral. Feche a ventilação lateral e espere até ouvir um baque indicando que ele se foi. Se BB entrar, ele irá temporariamente incomodá-lo, desabilitando a sua lanterna até ele sair. *'JJ': Ela também tentará se esgueirar pela abertura lateral. Feche a ventilação lateral e espere até ouvir um baque indicando que ela se foi. Se JJ entrar, ela irá desativar todos os controles da porta até que ela saia. *'Withered Chica': Ela é a última dos cinco rastreadores da ventilação. Withered Chica pode ser bloqueada pela caixa de ventilação, bem como pela porta de ventilação. Ao contrário de Ennard e os outros, ela não dá sinal de áudio quando está na porta, o que significa que você precisa rastrear sua posição usando o radar de ventilação. Se ela alcança a porta de ventilação, ela ficará presa nela, impedindo que você a feche pelo resto da noite. Enquanto sua circunferência impede que Ennard, Molten Freddy e Springtrap passem, Mangle ainda consegue passar. Embora isso possa parecer uma vantagem estratégica, tenha em mente que Withered Chica pode eventualmente se libertar e dar um jeito em você. *'Withered Bonnie ': Ele desliza pelo alçapão enquanto você está vendo seu monitor. Você saberá que ele está lá pelas distorções auditivas e visuais que ele causa apenas por ficar lá ameaçadoramente. Você só tem um curto período de tempo para colocar a máscara para afastá-lo, caso contrário, um jumpscare é tudo o que você terá que esperar. *'Marionette': Se você negligenciar sua caixa de música, ele se libertará de sua prisão. Uma vez fora, não pode ser colocado de volta dentro, e seu sistema de ventilação irá drenar muito mais rápido do que antes, causando apagões e, eventualmente, um fim de jogo. *'Withered Golden Freddy': Quando ele aparecer depois de baixar o seu tablet, puxe-o de volta rapidamente para se livrar dele! Olhar para ele por muito tempo terminará seu turno com uma surpresa desagradável! *'Springtrap': Ele sobe no sistema de ventilação, indo em direção à abertura de ventilação embutida na parede à sua frente. Acompanhe-o assistindo o monitor de ventilação. Ele se move silenciosamente, então não se incomode em ouvi-lo, mas quando ele está pronto para atacar, você verá o rosto dele olhando para você da abertura. Feche a porta de ventilação para mandá-lo embora. *'Phantom Mangle': Aparecerá aleatoriamente no seu monitor de visualização. Feche o monitor ou alterne os modos de visualização para fazê-lo desaparecer. Se for deixado na tela por muito tempo, ele invadirá o escritório temporariamente, causando distrações no áudio e aumentando seu medidor de ruído, o que pode atrair ainda mais problemas. *'Phantom Freddy': Ele irá se materializar lentamente em seu escritório, desaparecendo do nada. Brilhar sua lanterna para ele é a única maneira de fazê-lo desaparecer novamente. Se ele se materializar completamente, ele vai dar um jeito em você e vai fazer com que você se apague temporariamente. *'Phantom BB': Ele aparecerá em seu monitor de exibição aleatoriamente. Troque rapidamente as câmeras ou feche o monitor para evitar seu jumpscare. Ganhar um jumpscare de Phantom BB fará com que você apague temporariamente. *'Nightmare Freddy': Enquanto você não está olhando, mini-Freddies (Freddles) irão se acumular em sua mesa e ao redor do escritório. Brilhe sua lanterna para assustá-los. Se você deixar muitos deles se reunirem, então o Nightmare Freddy será convocado, terminando seu turno com um jumpscare. Referências |-|Atualizações = Como todo jogo, de vez em quando alguns bugs são encontrados. Para isso, Scott foi corrigindo tais problemas conforme eles foram surgindo, e deixando anotado em uma publicação as correções para cada atualização. Segue a tradução de tais atualizações: * 1.021 ** Consertado um erro com a Bonnet. Ela ficava presa no lado da tela de vez em quando. ** Consertado um erro com a Toy Chica. Ela estava espelhada, por algum motivo estranho. ** Consertado um erro com a funcionalidade do Lefty. ** Consertado o sistema de gravação de recorde do 50/20. De vez em quando, ele não gravaria corretamente os melhores tempos. ** Ajustada a configuração de um dos efeitos visuais que deve melhorar a performance. ** Diminuída a dificuldade de Nightmarionne (na verdade, não). ** Aumentado o volume do efeito sonoro "tum" que toca quando você bloqueia um animatrônico com sucesso. ** Havia um bug com a Toy Chica onde ela aparecia somente uma vez por noite, então eu corrigi isso. Porém, isso obviamente aumenta a dificuldade, então eu diminuí a quantidade de vezes em que Toy Bonnie aparece para balancear. * 1.023 ** Corrigir a Bonnet mais cedo fez com que aparecesse um outro problema com ela (ela continuava aparecendo noite após noite). Isso foi corrigido agora. * 1.024 ** Aumentado o volume do bater de panelas e vasilhas da Chica. ** Incluído uma nota importante sobre a Chica em sua descrição, principalmente apontando que ela pode ser mantida tranquila com a Caixa de Música Global. Isso sempre foi uma mecânica, mas não apareceu na descrição por algum motivo. ** A placa de Chão Molhado não pode mais ser clicada através do monitor. ** O erro de "duplo-tum" de Molten Freddy foi corrigido. Ele não deve mais atacar duas vezes seguidas. * 1.025 ** Agora há uma opção para desabilitar os efeitos visuais. No menu de seleção de personagens, simplesmente desmarque a caixa de "efeitos visuais". Isso deve ajudar com o frame rate. ** Corrigido o problema onde você poderia clicar no papagaio através do monitor. * 1.026 ** Um bug com o Withered Bonnie foi corrigido. Apesar de que ele iria embora rapidamente com a máscara vestida, ele tinha o potencial de ficar ali PARA SEMPRE quando você tivesse muita, muita má sorte. Obviamente isso precisava ser corrigido. ** Todos os rastejadores da ventilação (Molten Freddy, Withered Chica, etc) ainda tinham seus problemas ocasionais onde eles não iriam sempre sair da ventilação mesmo quando bloqueados com sucesso. Isso deve estar corrigido agora. * 1.027 ** Arg. AGORA os animatrônicos da ventilação devem estar corrigidos. Eu só não consigo fazer com que eles se comportem. * 1.028 ** Withered Bonnie, por favor. *** Ele estava se auto-destruindo, sem necessidade de máscara. *1.029 ** Você já chegou a um ponto na sua vida onde você simplesmente se senta e se pergunta como você conseguiu ser tão estúpido? Bem, isso é basicamente todo dia pra mim, mas ESPECIALMENTE hoje! Okay, eu finalmente derrotei Molten Freddy e Withered Chica, e OS CORRIGI. Se eles ainda não estiverem corrigidos, eu vou atear fogo ao meu carro e dirigir em direção ao Grand Canyon, e não é uma viagem agradável, quer dizer cair no penhasco, direto pra baixo, pegando fogo, e bater lá no fundo. Mas sério, era algo muito estúpido que tinha os praguejado nesse tempo todo. A partir do momento em que eles se sentavam na ventilação por um tempo, eles ficariam marcado como "prontos para atacar", o que significa que assim que você levantasse o monitor, eles iriam atacar. O problema é que, uma vez marcados, mesmo que você fechasse a ventilação e os bloqueasse, eles retornariam para o ponto inicial deles, mas continuariam marcados como "prontos para atacar". Então, mesmo que você os bloqueasse, assim que levantasse o monitor, BAM. Então agora eles se desmarcam propriamente quando você os bloqueia. * 1.030 ** O tempo de ataque de Ballora agora está mais consistente. O tempo do ataque poderia variar até um segundo inteiro (incluindo 0 segundos, o que é o motivo pelo qual as pessoas estavam morrendo) assim que seu som chegava ao máximo. Agora a mesma quantidade de tempo passa, um pouco menos que um segundo (assim que o volume esteja no máximo). * 1.031 ** Correção da Ballora, tentativa #2. *** Se isso não funcionar, então vocês todos terão que lidar com a Ballora massacrando vocês até amanhã de manhã! Não consigo mais aguentar por hoje! ** Adicionei uma pequena correção hoje, mas ainda consta como 1.031. Corrigi um pequeno detalhe com Foxy que potencialmente poderia ter feito com que ele ficasse preso. Nenhuma diferença na jogatina deve ser notada. ** Outra pequena atualização, ainda 1.031. Só corrigi um erro de digitação irritante. (Não sei o motivo de o erro ter criado um meg patch 1.7, entretanto. Foi literalmente uma letra.) |-| Galeria = Primeiros Teasers Cn (1).jpg|Primeiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night postado no site de Scott. Essa imagem ainda nem mostrava que se tratava da UCN. Cn (2).jpg|Segundo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Essa imagem já possui um título de "Custom Night", porém, ainda não possui animatrônicos. Cn (3).jpg|Terceiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Essa é a primeira imagem contendo animatrônicos. Daqui para a frente, novos animatrônicos eram adicionados a cada alteração na imagem. Cn (4).jpg|Quarto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (5).jpg|Quinto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (6).jpg|Sexto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (7).jpg|Sétimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (8).jpg|Oitavo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (9).jpg|Nono teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (10).jpg|Décimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (11).jpg|Décimo primeiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (12).jpg|Décimo segundo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (13).jpg|Décimo terceiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. O Escritório Cn Office (1).jpg|Primeira versão de como o Escritório deveria ser. Cn Office (2).jpg|Segunda versão de como o Escritório deveria ser. Em Produção Estas são as imagens que mostram o avanço de Scott no jogo. Scott avisou aos fãs que começaria a mostrar em seu site o seu progresso atual nesta nova Custom Night, e desde então, começou a adicionar novas imagens ao site com uma barra de progressão em evidência. Cn (0%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 0%. Cn (2%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 2%. Cn (4%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 4%. Cn (8%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 8%. Cn (12%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 12%. Cn (14%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 14%. Cn (16%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 16%. Cn (18%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 18%. Cn (20%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 20%. Cn (22%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 22%. Cn (24%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 24%. Cn (34%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 34%. Cn (40%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 40%. Cn (42%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 42%. Cn (44%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 44%. Cn (46%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 46%. Cn (50%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 50%. Cn (52%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 52%. Cn (54%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 54%. Cn (56%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 56%. Cn (62%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 62% (a primeira vez que esta imagem apareceu foi na brincadeira de 1º de Abril). Cn (58%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 58%. Cn (60%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 60%. Cn (62%-Atualizado).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 62% (outra versão). Cn (64%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 64%. Cn (66%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 66%. Cn (68%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 68%. Cn (70%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 70%. Cn (72%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 72%. Cn (74%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 74%. Cn (76%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 76%. Cn (78%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 78%. Cn (80%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 80%. Cn (82%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 82%. Cn (88%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 88%. Cn (90%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 90%. Cn (92%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 92%. Cn (96%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 96%. Cn (98%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 98%. Cn (100%).jpg|Barra de progressão do jogo em 100%. Continuação dos Teasers Cn (14).jpg|Décimo quarto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (15).jpg|Décimo quinto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (16).jpg|Décimo sexto teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (17).jpg|Décimo sétimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (18).jpg|Décimo oitavo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (19).jpg|Décimo nono teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (20).jpg|Vigésimo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (21).jpg|Vigésimo primeiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (22).jpg|Vigésimo segundo teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (23).jpg|Vigésimo terceiro teaser da Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (24).jpg|No dia 25 de Junho de 2018, depois de postar várias imagens em série, Scott atualizou o site com uma imagem totalmente preta. Completando a noite GREAT_JOB!_(UCN).gif|A mensagem que aparece quando o jogador consegue 10-2000 pontos. FANTASTIC!_(UCN).gif|A mensagem que aparece quando o jogador consegue 2010-4000 pontos. AMAZING!_(UCN).gif|A mensagem que aparece quando o jogador consegue 4010-6000 pontos. STUPENDOUS!_(UCN).gif|A mensagem que aparece quando o jogador consegue 6010-8000 pontos. PERFECT!_(UCN).gif|A mensagem que aparece quando o jogador consegue 8010-9990 pontos. UNBEATABLE!_(UCN).gif|A mensagem que aparece quando o jogador consegue 10000-10600 pontos. en:Ultimate Custom Night es:Ultimate Custom Night fr:Ultimate Custom Night it:Ultimate Custom Night Categoria:Ultimate Custom Night Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC